Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 4 = 2$
Explanation: Add $4$ to both sides: $(10x - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $10x = 6$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$